Bonds that Transcend Time
by Izzk9
Summary: The Elgang venture through Elrios! From the ends of Bethma to the ends of Sanders and maybe even beyond! But, in the shadows, there is someone lurking, following the Elgang. who is this stranger, what does he/she want with the group? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

It was just another day in Altera. Machines whirring, the quick chatter of Ponggos around the city could be heard. But among the small creatures, there was a human. His face could not be seen because of the hood over his head, but there was a hint of white hair. But even through the shadow of his hood, a smile of lunacy was definitely there.

"…They're almost here….."


	2. Chapter 2: Scaling the Canyon

**Hey all, Izz here with a little note before getting this story started! Just so you know, everyone is at base job at this moment. now, without further ado, let's get this started! **

**"**Baah, how far till we get there?! I'm starving!"

"Shut up! We'll make it by dawn! If you're so hungry snack on some lizard jerky in the bag!"

"You know that's been stale for….OW!"

"Jeez, you never stop complaining."

Out far in the canyons of Bethma, 8 figures could be seen scaling the canyons in the sunset. Two red-haired swordsmen, both siblings, Elsword and Elesis. A Human-Nasod hybrid by the name of Raven, a guardian from the large capital of Hamel, Chung, a purple-haired magician called Aisha, a Green-haired elf named Rena, a female spearman, who goes by Ara and a Nasod named Eve. Elsword and Aisha were arguing as usual, while everyone but Eve was stifling their laughter.

"Classic Elsword," Elesis snickered. "Not even 2 hours later and the kids starving."

"Tehee, he sure has a big appretite!" Rena laughed out.

"Well, growing kids have their dietary needs," Raven pointed out with a smile on his face.

Elsword, with a lump on his head from being hit by Aisha's staff was cursing under his breath while Aisha went on yelling at him.

"You! You are so greedy!" Aisha yelled. "If we fill up your stupid stomach we'll all starve to death! Just live with the hunger until we get to Altera!"

"Shaddap! I see you stuffing your stupid face every time we stop for a snack!" Elsword snapped.

"What makes me so special, huh? I'm sure you're stomach agrees with me!"

Aisha's face started turning pink. "What was that?!" Right at that second her stomach roared with hunger. The pink in her face turned into a scarlet red. "That proves nothing! If anything, that makes you even guiltier for wolfing down all our food at Bethma! "

Elsword sighed. "Gosh, for someone older than me, you complain a lot. Just shut up for at least 5 minutes will ya?"

That did it for Aisha. She lunged right at Elsword preparing to attack him while Elsword was charging right at Aisha. Right before the second that they were going to impact, Eve came between and stopped the two with her hands. She then turned in Elsword's direction and slapped him with full power. Knocked out from the shock, Elsword was laying on the cold hard ground while the group was moving forward.

"….Insolence…." Eve muttered.

Raven was helping Elsword up while he was sputtering words about how girls are out of their minds.

"E-e-eve, I'll get you one day….." Elsword muttered.

"Hey everyone!" Ara exclaimed. "I can see Altera! Look in the sky!"

Everybody looked in the sky, and all but Raven and Eve gaped.

"So pretty," Rena whispered

"Awesome…." Elsword gawked.

"Crazy!" Aisha stared.

"So this is where Nasods were created?!" Chung breathed out

"…The place where my life was changed…." Raven stared silently.

"Home…" Eve looked in the sky with longing eyes.

"Well, there's only one thing to do now, huh?" Elesis pointed to a cargo airship. "There may be nasods on there, and they're probably stronger than the tin cans back in the mines. So watch each other's back everyone!"


	3. Chapter 3 Part One: Airship's Flight

**Hey all, Izz here with a couple things to say**

**1. I'll update this about every weekend(or when i have time)**

**2. sorry for the slow start, i swear it'll get faster**

**3. Enjoy!**

"Okay!" Elesis called to the group. "There's 4 Green Straws, 4 red straws. We each pick a straw and split into two groups depending on the color. Everyone understand?"

The whole group agreed, and then pulled straws at random. Elsword was silently praying not to be paired up with Aisha or Eve, but to his dismay, he got a red straw, the same color as Aisha. She looked depressed too, but if they complained, Rena would get mad, which is the last thing they want. At last the drawing was complete. Group Red was Elsword, Aisha, Chung and Ara. Group Green was Elesis, Raven, Rena, and Eve.

After a quick saying of good luck passing around, the team of 8 split up. One team was heading towards the pilot area to control the airship, the other was going to take care of the Nasods and look for food or other essential cargo.

"Gaah, why did we have to get stuck with cleaning duty?!" Elsword exclaimed. "It's have been so much better to steer this huge airshi-OW!"

"Shut up will you?!" Aisha snapped. "We're trying to keep a low profile! What if the Nasods find us?"

"Who cares? We gotta wipe em out anyways! We might as well get it done NOW!" Elsword shouted at the top of his lungs while rubbing his head.

"Elsword, Miss Aisha, please stop fighting!" Chung tried to cut in.

"Ye-yeah… maybe we should be a bit quieter..." Ara sighed.

Reluctantly, the two backed off, and Chung and Ara sighed. Beyond the shadows of all the cargo boxes and the group of four, hundreds of lights shined….

About 3 or 4 floors up, Elesis, Raven, Rena, and Eve were climbing up the flights of stairs trying to reach the pilot's area. It seemed odd that they ran into nothing yet, and Raven started growing suspicious.

"Does anyone find it odd that we have run into absolutely nothing?" Raven finally spoke.

"It does seem peculiar indeed." Eve replied. "There are definitely Nasod life forms in here, and they are too dull-witted to hide on their own. It seems someone is controlling them."

"Then we're walking into a trap," Elesis said calmly.

Right at that moment, the floor they were standing on started to open.

"I just had to say it," Elesis groaned. At that moment, the group of four started falling to their doom.

_Meanwhile..._

Back on the 10th floor of the airship, Elsword, Aisha, Ara, and Chung were surrounded by hundreds of advanced Nasods with their weapons ready.

"What do we do now smart one?" Aisha whispered to Elsword while being closed in.

"What else?" Elsword said with his sword at hand. "Make em scrap metal! I'll clear a path! Chung you cover me. Aisha and Ara knock out as many as you can! Let's go!"

The four split up, and prepared for battle. Elsword was hacking and slashing away making a path, while Chung was following him blowing away any other Nasods Elsword missed. Aisha and Ara were attacking at random destroying Nasods. Soon a path was made and Elsword made a signal for everyone to follow him.

"Forget hunting, we're outnumbered! We gotta regroup with the others if we have a hair of a chance!" Elsword shouted out. Aisha, who was keeping the Nasods at bay, tried to catch up, but a Nasod Sniper shot her in the arm.

"Agh!" Aisha fell to the floor, losing consciousness.

"Hey! Cmon!" Elsword called after her, but she couldn't move. Elsword dashed right to her his eyes growing redder each passing second. Soon a red aura surrounded him when he got to Aisha.

"Leave…..her….ALONE!"

A magic circle appeared right next to Elsword, then another one appeared right in front of that circle then another one right after that! Then, blades erupted out of the circles one by one like a wave! Within seconds, the number of Nasods functioning was reduced by almost three quarters! Elsword's red aura was gone, and it looked like he was about to pass out too. But he mustered all the strength he could get and carried Aisha over his shoulder.

"We're getting the hell outta here!" Elsword breathed. "Cmon, Cmon up to the pilot's area!"

Right at that moment, 4 people could be heard screaming right above Elsword, Aisha, Ara, and Chung. The next second, they were on the floor groaning. Elesis, Rena, Raven and Eve lying on the floor got up and looked around.

"Well, looks like we're back together huh?" Elesis playfully slapped Elsword in the back, making him choke on his own spit.

"M-maybe later, sis. Look at that!" Elsword pointed to the shadows. A Huge machine emerged out. Something that looked like a Nasod, but an upside-down bucket.

"Wally," Everyone said together.


	4. Chapter 3 Part Two: Wally Attacks!

"This is…." Elsword breathed.

"Bad…" Raven continued.

"Don't be intimidated!" Elesis shouted. "It's just a bucket of bolts!"

"Easy for you to say," Elsword muttered.

"What was that?"

"N-n-nothing!"

"All right. Bro you stay back and take care of Aisha. The rest of you, give it all you got!"

Elsword, who looked like he was gonna pass out himself, couldn't help but agree. As the rest got ready to fight, he sat Aisha down on a ledge and sat right next to her. The next second he was snoring.

"Idiot," Elesis said under her breath. "Even though I told him to take care of Aisha, he does nothing but falls asleep. Well, he was looking a little pale. I wonder what happened to him?"

Just then the huge Nasod nailed Elesis right on her arm, breaking it.

"OW! Why you….."

Elesis's right arm was limp, having no life in it, which imbalanced her swordsmanship. With wielding a sword as big as hers with one hand was virtually unthinkable.

"Elesis!" Ara gasped.

"Miss Elesis!" Chung yelled.

"That is not good," Raven said worriedly.

"I have to help her!" Rena ran after Elesis.

Elesis, who was being closed in on by the gigantic Nasod, shouted with all her might.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! AWAKEN ALREADY!"

It was like those words unlocked a key inside the remaining threes heads. Immediately, Chung slammed his Destroyer into the ground, and a light blue aura enveloped him. His armor was starting to change, becoming sturdier, and a helmet covered his face. With all his might, Chung let out a roar of anger. The roar seemed to damage Wally No.9 substantially. Electricity was surging all over the bucket-like Nasod, stopping his hovering motion and making it fall to the ground. As if right on cue, Raven threw his blade into the ground and covered his face with his Nasod hand, a grey aura covering him. All of a sudden, his aura burst, turning orange, with electricity crackling all over him. Right by Raven was a Nasod Core, a weapon that appeared only during Raven's awakening that pierces any enemy. Raven put his left hand on his Nasod hand and launched an enormous fireball, going right through the Wally Nasod. The core then pierced the head of the Nasod, and it started to short out. Ara, waiting for the perfect time to strike, twirled her spear around, her hair becoming white, and 9 tails sprouting out from her. She immediately rushed right to Wally, delivering a flurry of attacks too fast to be seen. Ara then finally ran right through the Nasod with lightning speed, making it shake. Explosions coming one after another could be felt through the entire airship. Right then and there, the pilot room of the airship shorted out and the autopilot started to fail. The airship was a fireball falling right into Altera. The last anyone could remember was Eve's drones, Moby and Remy, growing in size.

Altera Village was busy as always. Ponggos were bustling around; the usual machines were whirring, nothing new to be seen. But among those small figures, a human could be seen again with a hood. He wasn't smiling this time. He was watching a recording on his wrist, which looked like a wrecked version of the cargo airship Elsword and the others were on.

"They finally arrived….."


	5. Chapter 4: Altera's Ties Part One

**Hey all, Izz again with a little notice. Tomorrow's gonna be a bit delayed for reasons unknown(to you) but to make up for that, im gonna give you chapter four early, and chapters 5 and six on sunday(HOPEFULLY) Well, till next time, enjoy! No action in this chapter(sorry bout that)**

On the outskirts of Altera, there was an easily noticeable crashed airship. The smoke stopped hours ago, but the wreckage was close to unbelievable. But inside the airship, there was no one to be found. It seems as if anyone on board the airship was able to clear out of the wreckage, or maybe they were incinerated to death. Whatever happened, not a single soul was anywhere near the crashed airship.

"…"

"…"

"…Pong?"

"GYAAAAAAAAH!"

"POOOONG!"

With a jolt, Elsword woke up from a deep sleep.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Pong, are you okay, pong?"

Elsword turned to his left quickly. "Who said that?"

"Pong, down here, pong."

Elsword looked down to see a tiny, furry creature.

"Pong, I'm glad you're finally awake, pong! You have been asleep for quite a while, pong. Your friends have been waiting for you, pong."

Elsword sighed of relief. So everyone was okay. He looked down at the creature. "Thanks for helping us, but who are you?"

"Pong, oh, please excuse me, pong! Where are my manners, pong! I am Adel, the village chief of Altera, pong. Our race is known as the Ponggos!"

"Ponggos, eh?" Elsword looked around. Excuse me, but where are my friends?"

Adel looked in the direction of the markets. "Your friends went to check out our wares, pong. You may find them close to the Alchemist or Blacksmith, pong."

Elsword got up and thanked Adel, and went to explore. Not about 5 minutes later, he heard a familiar voice.

"Eeeelswoooooord! Where are youuuu!"

_Chung?_ Elsword thought to himself. He walked in the voice of the direction, and the voice kept getting louder and louder until WHAM! Suddenly Elsword and Chung were on their haunches, rubbing their heads.

"Hey, what's the rush Chung?" said Elsword while rubbing his head.

Chung got up. "Elsword, we have a problem! E-e-e.."

"Whoa, what's going on?"

"I'ts Eve! She went missing!"

**DUN DUN DUUUUN. Wonder what happened~? Anyways, this is gonna be it for tonight.**


End file.
